The conventional three-point hitch system is used with a tractor to operate implements such as a tiller, scoop, gang mower, rotary mower, post hole digger, pulverizer, plow blade, or the like. Frequently, there is also need for a fork lift for loading operations, and fork lifts have been designed for mounting on the three-point hitch system of the tractor, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,868,399 and 4,394,107.
However, a fork lift attachment as mounted on the three-point hitch system has certain limitations. Initially, this type of fork lift attachment is only capable of lifting a maximum of 3,000 lbs. and generally only about 1,500 lbs. Further, it is necessary to remove the fork lift attachment from the three-point hitch system in order to use other implements with the tractor.